


【浩翰深海】做戏

by Arsenolite



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenolite/pseuds/Arsenolite
Relationships: 浩翰深海
Kudos: 5





	【浩翰深海】做戏

*李汶翰×李振宁  
*伪总裁，胡言乱语见谅  
*画风逐渐不对劲

李汶翰总算从饭局中解脱出来，项目谈成了，他心情稍微好点，酒也多喝了些，不算大醉，扶着秘书的肩膀往酒店房间走。

许是喝了酒的缘故，李汶翰觉得浑身燥热，不耐烦的把西装外套脱给秘书，领带也草草扯下，带开几个衬衫扣子。

越走越不对劲，李汶翰意识越来越模糊，妈的，应该被下|药了，太大意了。他抓着秘书，眼睛里布满血丝，整个人如同要吃人的野兽，

“我房间……有人……”

秘书被李汶翰的模样吓了一跳，但很快反应过来，他快步走到房间刷卡开门。

床上果然有人，背对门躺着，小小的身躯缩在被子里，只能看到露出的脖子和肩膀，皮肤不算白皙，在灯光和被子的笼罩下显得有些突兀。听到开门声，床上的人翻身过来，秘书盯着他的脸看了一会，倒吸一口冷气。

“李总，好像是人事部的......”

李汶翰眼里猩红，呼吸越来越急促，快要撑不住了，他扶着门框，发狠盯着床上的人。没想到自己公司的人也不是省油的灯，连爬上床的招数都想得出，拙劣。这是李汶翰仅剩的一点清醒思维。

“李总要不先去我房间吧？”

“哼，”李汶翰轻蔑一笑，眼睛没离开床上的人，“不用，你走吧。”

李汶翰几步过去掀开被子，床上的人一抖，一丝不挂的呈现在他面前，他抿着嘴唇望着李汶翰，眼睛里蒙着一层水气，一副欲拒还迎的样子。

实在没有必要，李汶翰想。

没有前戏，也没有扩张，李汶翰带着愤怒，发了狠操|弄床上的人。

但是身下的人似乎在极力忍耐，除了小声的呻吟和哭泣，不喊不叫，也不撒娇求饶。

李汶翰受到了挑衅，他掐着那人的腰狠狠抽 插，恨不得把人做死在床上。

“……轻一点……呜……”

这是今夜听他说的第一句话，声音像是猫咪的小爪子，轻轻在李汶翰心上挠了一下，痒得他打了个哆嗦。

可是李汶翰不喜欢猫。

他清醒了大半，药劲也已经过了，又抽 插几下草草结束了。

李汶翰洗完澡本想一走了之，结果鬼使神差又去看床上的人，已经累的睡着了，长长的睫毛被眼泪打湿，安静的垂下来，身上都是青紫痕迹。嗯……有点不是人了，李汶翰心虚的摸摸鼻子，良心发现给人盖上被子。

“查清楚了吗？”李汶翰去秘书房间果然见他正在忙。

秘书递来一份资料，“人事部李振宁，入职快一年了，过去没什么问题，但我查到他和黑金有一点联系，所以......”

李汶翰盯着资料，虽说公司人多，李汶翰又走路带风目不斜视，但这个人他还真的接触过一次。那天李汶翰刚推开总裁办公室的门，就见一人跌坐在地上，扶着墙喘气，同事们慌忙跑过来喂糖递水。李汶翰不得不问一句怎么了，最后排的小姑娘抽空回一句是低血糖。李汶翰越过人群看了当事人一眼，嘁，一个男人实在不应该这么虚。不过......李汶翰望着他颤颤巍巍离开的背影，瘦瘦小小的，又觉得确实是个需要保护的脆弱家伙。

没想到看着脆弱的人，都能算计到自己头上了。

“师铭泽想用这件事要挟我。”李汶翰冷哼一声，点燃一支烟。今天的项目是从师铭泽手里抢过来的，当时师铭泽波澜不惊，甚至满面春风向李汶翰表达了敬佩。李汶翰暗暗赞许师铭泽，虽然比自己资历浅，却有着当代年轻人没有的沉稳和大度。现在想想，当时那个微笑，是为手里握着一张肮脏的底牌而沾沾自喜吧。

“咚咚咚。”听到有人礼貌的敲门声，秘书走过去开门，李汶翰猜到是谁，他转过身去，望着窗外，眸光沉沉。

“李总，”来人果然是师铭泽，他略带夸张地说，“抱歉这么晚打扰您，我弟弟找不到了，不知道您，见过吗？”最后三个字刻意压低了声音，李汶翰被他这审讯犯人的语气惹得很不爽，他转过身，勾起唇角盯着师铭泽，他的目光似要穿透一切，师铭泽被他看得心里直发毛，不自在的摸身上的扣子。李汶翰视线一转，落到助理身上，“你看到了吗？”

助理忙摇头说没见过，又问需不需要帮忙找。

“你敢找吗？”师铭泽笑起来，“李总，您猜，明天会不会出大新闻？标题我都想好了，就叫——《乐华总裁强//奸少男，究竟是商场上的报复还是特殊癖好？》”

李汶翰摇摇头，“你，太年轻。”

第二天拿到报纸的师铭泽沉默良久，最后感叹，“李汶翰就是李汶翰。”

头版头条，赫然写着：“李汶翰恋人曝光，已同居两年！”

李汶翰在这条路上摸爬滚打这么多年，什么阴险损招没见过，见招拆招罢了。你想说我乱搞，不好意思，这本来就是我男朋友。

李汶翰和李振宁手牵手踏进公司大门的时候，全体员工都惊呆了，也不敢尖叫，自觉给两人让出一条路。进了电梯，李汶翰才皱着眉头松手。李振宁颇有自知之明的往角落里挪，只用一双圆圆的眼睛望着李汶翰，他想起了他们部门单相思的小姑娘，也是这样眼巴巴望着心上人的，此刻自己也是如此，卑微到尘埃里了。

李振宁的楼层先到，他欲言又止，磨磨蹭蹭走出电梯，听见李汶翰说，“晚上等我。”他一愣，而后明白李汶翰是要继续演戏，即便如此，也还是回头对那张冷峻的脸笑，

“好。”

李汶翰坐在电脑前焦头烂额，他闭上眼揉揉太阳穴，眼前出现的竟然是是刚刚那人，他回眸一笑，灿若星辰，照亮了李汶翰心中的秘密空间，好久没有见过星星了呢，李汶翰想。

太荒唐了，李汶翰无心工作，只想等下班，去见他传闻中的“恋人”。他喊来助理，吩咐了几句。

李汶翰来接李振宁的时候，毫不意外又震撼了整个部门，主任哪敢让总裁的男人加班，点头哈腰地送走二位祖宗。眼看着总裁的手虚虚搭在李振宁腰侧，部门里一群小姑娘偷偷举起手机拍照。

李振宁坐上车心中忐忑不安，他不知道李汶翰到底是怎么计划的，是先做戏一样携手上车再半路扔下自己，还是借着由头再往死里折腾自己一次。不过不管哪种结果，李振宁都毫无怨言，堂堂总裁被小人算计，不生气才怪，李汶翰连把他灭口这种事都做得出来。这种结果，已经是让李振宁最意外的了。而且......能满足自己的愿望，接近一个不可能接近的人，就算是用这种最肮脏的手段，他也不后悔。

李汶翰把他低头搅衣角的动作看在眼里，想要温柔一下，张嘴又觉得“凭什么”，于是不屑的说，“知道算计我的后果是什么吗？”

李振宁摇摇头，稍稍远离李汶翰坐。

“你会失去自由，被我束缚。”

李振宁不懂，茫然的望着他，两只眼睛睁的大大的，问，“不是过几天就对外宣布感情破裂然后我辞职消失吗？”

什么跟什么啊，李汶翰气笑了，他伸手抓李振宁的胳膊，强把人拉近，捏上他的下巴，“师铭泽是这么告诉你的？惹了我就跑，你觉得可能吗？”

李汶翰整个人散发出危险的气息，李振宁下意识想躲，但他被死死钳着，只好示弱，

“疼~”

哦，差点忘了，这人很虚弱的。李汶翰松开手，但视线并没从他脸上移开。许是刚刚真的力气大了，他好看的眼睛里浮了一层眼泪，似掉不掉，更是楚楚可怜——李汶翰上学的时候学过，“楚楚动人”是用来女子的，但现在他那装满商业机密的脑子里，只剩下这个词。

于是他吻上去了，李振宁的唇真的很软，那天晚上太暴躁没来得及好好品尝，现在想来是不够划算的。他想，这样的人，就该牢牢拴在自己身边，不应该有被别人发现和得到的机会。

李汶翰真的把人带到了自己家里，这是李振宁没有想到的，一般像李汶翰和师铭泽这种人，就算是包/养的情人，都不会带回家，更何况......自己连情人都不算，只是个一厢情愿的戏子。

李汶翰看着那人站在门口发呆，越发觉得好笑，“怎么，还起范儿了？”

李振宁也不回嘴，他看着李汶翰神态自若的去浴室洗澡，又穿着睡衣出来，露出优越的锁骨，不自觉变得紧张。李汶翰嫌弃的睨他一眼，“傻站着干嘛，去洗澡啊！”

李振宁结结巴巴道，“我我我还得加个班......”

李汶翰淡定地说，“哦，一起啊。”

“我还以为你要......”

李汶翰打开笔记本，“你想多了，我很注意身体。”

于是两个人大晚上面对面工作。李振宁先忙完，他藏在电脑后面托腮看李汶翰。李汶翰自然察觉到了，但总裁的自制力非常人可比，在炽热目光的注视下缓缓打字。

“李总，你之前......”他本来想问，你之前有这样被人算计过吗？又觉得这样有点胜利者姿态，于是改口，“带别人回来过吗？”

李汶翰把视线从电脑移到对面人身上，“想的人不少，但你是第一个成功的。”

他看见李振宁有一瞬间的错愕，然后灿烂地笑了。人类的爱意其实很难隐藏，即使你裹得严严实实，它也会从各个缝隙跑出来。敏锐如李汶翰，他可以察觉到，即使那些手段，那些勾心斗角是和李振宁有联系的，但李振宁表达出来的爱意，是纯粹的，无关任何利益，简简单单没有任何包装，摆在橱窗里给你欣赏。

神经病啊！大晚上为什么要工作！李汶翰把笔记本“啪”的一扣，扛起李振宁往卧室走。

“不要！你不是很注意身体吗？哎！你昨天……你行我不行啊！”

那天胡春杨路过乐华，上去探望一下李汶翰，一进门，见李汶翰正对着手机屏幕憨笑，看起来不太聪明的样子，哪里还像个不苟言笑的霸道总裁。

胡春杨：“......哥？”

李汶翰抬头，“杨杨来啦，坐！”

“哥，上次你说的事我都安排好了，这次通稿买断，舆论绝对倒向你。”

李汶翰不知道听进去了几个字，他一脸疑惑，“啊？我说的什么事？”

胡春杨彻底无语，“就是告诉大众你和那个人分手了啊，因为他利用你欺骗你……哥你能不能放下手机听我说……”

李汶翰这才觉得有点不礼貌，他放下手机说，“哦，不用了，不分手。”

“？”胡春杨翻了个白眼，自己这一通忙活感情是白干了？

“哥，你们该不会假戏真做了吧？”其实胡春杨进门看到李汶翰那副德行就猜出个七七八八，不过胡春杨了解李汶翰，他嘴上肯定不会承认。

果然，李汶翰不屑道，“没有！都说了是做戏、做戏嘛！”

胡春杨：“哦行吧，哥你刚才有个电话。”

“什么？！你怎么不早说！”

李汶翰照常去楼下接李振宁下班，却发现人不在。主任看到李汶翰有点见鬼，“李总？！那个…李振宁说他去找你了，你们？吵架啦？”

李汶翰大概明白了，转身去找人。他想了想李振宁喜欢去的地方，去了游戏厅，篮球馆，最后在火锅店找到了人，小小的一只坐在沙发角落里，对面座位摆了一只大型毛绒玩具，乍一看比李振宁还高大。

李汶翰踱过去，坐在李振宁旁边调侃，“没必要吧，一个人吃的完？”

李振宁学着他的语气回：“没必要吧，还演上瘾了？”

下午李振宁和李汶翰聊天，聊着聊着人没了音讯，打了电话也没接，李振宁就直接上楼找他，还没推门就听到了胡春杨和李汶翰的对话。

——“你们该不会假戏真做了吧？”

——“没有！都说了是做戏、做戏嘛！”

也不是失望，只是有点累了。李振宁也没有奢求什么，他能以这种方式占有李汶翰已经庆幸的每天烧香拜佛了。这段关系只能称之为“关系”，而不能称为“这段感情”，因为这只是建立在利益、名声等等一系列之上的“关系”。既然是演戏，总要有个杀青的时候吧，一直演下去，演员容易入戏。

李汶翰不喊“cut”是因为他没有玩够，还没演尽兴。可李振宁不行，他已经入戏了，所以他需要立刻放假。

李汶翰清清嗓子，郑重其事：“有必要。我姓李你姓李，我是巨蟹座你是天蝎座，我喜欢狗你喜欢猫，所以我们绝配。

你眼里的星星，能不能只为我亮？”

李振宁愣了好一会，确认李汶翰是否认真。见李汶翰真的一脸严肃，他歪着头眨眼睛，

“我的星星，从来都只为你闪烁啊。”

夜晚有微风，李汶翰没让司机来接，牵着李振宁的手走在人来人往的大街上，就像普通的情侣一样，事实上他们本来就是一对普通的情侣。

李振宁扭头问他，眼波流转，“我们现在算是在谈恋爱吗？”

李汶翰说，“不算。”他看见李振宁眼里的光迅速暗淡，他垂下眼眸，不再看李汶翰。

李汶翰停住脚步，站在最热闹的广场，俯身吻下去，带着炽热的爱意，就像那时候李振宁对他的一样。

“这样才算。”

（番外）

乐华和黑金突然开始合作，强强联手，这操作让众多企业惊掉下巴。

酒桌上，李汶翰端起酒杯：“师铭泽，我敬你一杯，没有你就没有今天的我和李振宁，谢谢你这个媒人了！”

师铭泽仰头干了一杯酒，笑道，“言重了。别谢我，是深深倾慕你很久，来求我帮他的，你还是谢谢他吧。”

李振宁绝望地捂住脸，看了看门在哪边，准备开溜。

李汶翰伸手把他拉住，又干了一杯，才说，

“我知道。”

END


End file.
